looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/6/16 - 3/12/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *3/7/16 - 9am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *3/8/16 - 9am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *3/9/16 - 9am - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me /Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *3/10/16 - 9am - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *3/11/16 - 9am - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *3/12/16 - 10am - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day (PREMIERE) BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/7/16 - 9:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *3/7/16 - 10am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *3/8/16 - 9:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *3/8/16 - 10am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *3/9/16 - 9:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *3/9/16 - 10am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *3/10/16 - 9:30am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *3/10/16 - 10am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *3/11/16 - 9:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *3/11/16 - 10am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 LOONEY TUNES *3/6/16 - 10:30am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Dog Pounded/Rabbit's Kin/This is a Life/Cracked Quack/Mutt in a Rut/Slick Chick *3/6/16 - 1:30am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Dog Pounded/Rabbit's Kin/This is a Life/Cracked Quack/Mutt in a Rut/Slick Chick/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Bugs and Thugs/Bonanza Bunny *3/7/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Hillbilly Hare/Highway Runnery/Hen House Henry/Baseball Bugs/Birds Of A Father/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Solid Tin Coyote/Back Alley Oproar/Ducking the Devil/Fractured Leghorn, A *3/8/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Zip Zip Hooray!/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/Dumb Patrol 1964/Lighter than Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/Apes Of Wrath/What's Opera Doc?/Rhapsody Rabbit *3/9/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Yankee Doodle Daffy/You Were Never Duckier/Zip 'N Snort/Trap Happy Porky/Kiss Me Cat/Banty Raids/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Design for Leaving/Pest In The House, A/Up-Standing Sitter *3/10/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - What's My Lion/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Big Top Bunny/Trick or Tweet/Mouse Divided, A/Rushing Roulette/Fast And Furry-ous/Beep Prepared/Ducksters *3/11/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Wet Hare/Long-Haired Hare/Wearing of the Grin/What's My Lion/Dixie Fryer/Duck Soup to Nuts/Drip Along Daffy/Don't Axe Me/Mad as a Mars Hare/Rabbit Every Monday *3/12/16 - 10:30am - Hare Brush/Rabbit's Kin/Fish and Slips/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Putty Tat Twouble/Quack Shot *3/12/16 - 1:30am - Hare Brush/Rabbit's Kin/Fish and Slips BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/7/16 - 8am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *3/7/16 - 8:30am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *3/8/16 - 8am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *3/8/16 - 8:30am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *3/9/16 - 8am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *3/9/16 - 8:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *3/10/16 - 8am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *3/10/16 - 8:30am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *3/11/16 - 8am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *3/11/16 - 8:30am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone WABBIT *3/6/16 - 12:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *3/6/16 - 1pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *3/6/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *3/7/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *3/8/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *3/9/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *3/10/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *3/11/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *3/12/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *3/12/16 - 1pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *3/12/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker